


Calling all shifters

by TedraKitty



Series: SFW Art [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photographs, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Just a quick little Moodboard to inspire our Shifter AU writers.Just hoping to fling that Muse Catnip far and wide :)
Series: SFW Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061
Kudos: 4





	Calling all shifters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snipling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipling/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me on Discord servers -- [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) (maybe snipping?), [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) (chatting up the other Bucky and Winter appreciators and probably writing or drawing for the Winter Soldier Challenge), and [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/4KWWccK) (Writing and drawing definitely for the Weekly Prompts; where all the wonderful Creativity Creature are stuffing their Muses full of Catnip and spawning new ideas, creating drool-worthy art, and pompoming all the amazing fics for me to devour...)


End file.
